<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanning the Flames by BeautifulDuwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056593">Fanning the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDuwang/pseuds/BeautifulDuwang'>BeautifulDuwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, ORAS Outfits, Relaxation, Solo/Masturbtion, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDuwang/pseuds/BeautifulDuwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the Lavaridge Gym, Flannery just wants to go home and relax. What better way to work through some stress than by lying back, taking it easy, and thinking about what your crush might be doing right now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asuna | Flannery/Nagi | Winona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanning the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fanning the Flames</strong>
</p><p>“Torkaoal, use Overheat!”</p><p>            Flannery pointed a dramatic finger towards her opponent’s final Pokémon as she gave the command. Her Torkoal stared down the opposing Numel, the turtle’s already slow breaths now even more haggard from a well-timed Magnitude only a moment before. Despite its weakened state, the Torkoal let out a loud cry, steam shooting from its nostrils, as the holes on its shell started to glow with orange power.</p><p>            <em>I really hope this works…</em> Flannery thought, eagerly awaiting the end of the battle. It wasn’t a mean-spirited hope, rooted in a desire to see her opponent defeated. She never wanted to beat the challengers too badly, which she knew came from her inexperience as a Gym Leader. Normally, she looked forward to the back-and-forth of her fiery battles, but today, after six back-to-back challengers, she was about ready to collapse. Her breathing was already heavier than usual, her bright red hair was falling into her face, and so much sweat was gathering on her forehead that she it threatened to leak right into her eyes. She wanted to take a seat and wipe her brow, but she knew she couldn’t show any weakness. <em>I’m the Gym Leader here. I’m in charge, and I gotta make sure they know it. Gosh, I hope this kid doesn’t notice any of that, or I may just die of embarrassment! Please, please, please let this attack work!</em></p><p>            Just then, Torkoal unleashed its attack, a devastating wave of fire that nearly engulfed the Numel. Flannery moved her arm in front of her eyes, shielding it from the waves of radiating heat being thrown off.</p><p>            <em>C’mon, c’mon!</em></p><p>            When the heat finally died down, Flannery lowered her arm to see what had happened. Her Torkoal stood in its same position, smoke-filled breaths rapidly escaping, while the Numel lay on its side, swirled eyes looking to the Gym’s rooftop.</p><p>            <em>YES!</em></p><p>            It took all of Flannery’s restraint to not pump both fists at the sight of the fainted Pokémon. As the opponent sullenly returned the Numel to its Pokeball, she did the same with her Torkoal.</p><p>“Good job, buddy,” she whispered to the Pokeball, making sure her opponent didn’t notice, “now we can go home!”</p><p>With the battlefield empty, Flannery dramatically cleared her throat to get her opponent’s attention. She saw a look of frustration on the young boy’s face, so she adopted a slight smile before switching into what she called Gym Leader Mode.</p><p>“D-don’t be discouraged, young trainer,” she started, nearly tripping over the speech she had rehearsed hundreds of times. “You did a great job out there. Keep training your Pokémon, and I, uh, I have no doubt that you’ll beat me soon enough.”</p><p>The kid nodded, and without saying a word, turned to exit the Gym. Once she heard the <em>swish</em> of the automatic doors, she let out the all her breath in a single exhalation.</p><p>“Finally done!” she yelled, her voice echoing around the now-silent battlefield. She wiped her bare arm across her brow, a layer of sweat falling to the ground with a light sizzle. Fanning herself with one hand, she walked across the Gym towards the storage shelf near the back. She pulled it open, placed the three Pokeballs she had removed for this battle into their spaces, shut the door, and pressed the red button on its side. Light mechanical whirring started from inside, and Flannery smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Enjoy your rest, little guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>With the Pokémon set to heal, Flannery gathered up her things and headed towards the Gym exit. Making her way through the Gym, she waved goodbye to all the trainers stationed around the building, giving them the go-ahead to head home for the day. As she neared the exit, the gym guide gave her a hearty wave.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Miss Flannery.”</p><p>Still unaccustomed to the formality, Flannery started to blush. “T-t-thanks, you too,” she managed to sputter out before barreling through the double doors. Once outside, she let her head fall back, ran a hand over her face, and let out a low groan of embarrassment. After a moment, she pulled her head back up and headed for home.</p><p>The walk from the Gym to her house was only a few minutes. Lavaridge was a small town, the kind of place where everybody knew everybody. Most days, Flannery would have stopped along her walk to talk to her neighbors, ask them how they were doing and then fumble through questions about the Gym. Today, however, after the marathon of battles she’d endured, she walked straight home with nary a detour.</p><p>When she arrived at her doorstep, she quickly slid the key into the lock. When she felt it resist, a small smile appeared on her face.</p><p>
  <em>I guess no one else is home. Yes, I have the whole place to myself!</em>
</p><p>With one swift motion, she unlocked the door, slid inside, and closed the door behind her. Now, in the comfort of her own home, a tsunami of exhaustion hit her all at once, nearly dropping her to the kitchen floor. She felt knots starting to appear along her back, twisting masses of fatigue that she’d ignored up until now. She let out a long, exacerbated sigh as she once again wiped the sweat from her forehead.</p><p>“God, I haven’t had that long a day in <em>for-ev-er</em>. I just want to lay down and relax.”</p><p>For a moment, she considered heading over to the Lavaridge hot springs. The thought of the near-boiling water pulsating across her body, washing away the sweat and loosening her joints, nearly sent a satisfactory tingle up her spine. But then she thought about having to go outside again, to take even more steps across town, and her body practically screamed at her in protest. Still, the promise of the hot springs was too alluring, so she made a compromise with herself.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll just relax here for a bit. Cool off, give my, uh, everything a break. Then I can head over to the hot springs.”</p><p>Happy with this plan, Flannery crossed the floor to her bedroom. She threw the door open and surveyed her bed. It was a mess, blanket flung haphazardly to the floor and pillows askew near the headboard. She briefly remembered her struggle to wake up this morning for Gym duty, accidentally knocking her Pokenav to the floor when she tried to stop the alarm and scrounging around in the dark to find it. Shrugging, she flopped her back down on the wrinkled bedspread, which accepted her with a definitive <em>creak</em>.</p><p>A slight moan escaped Flannery’s lips as her body sunk into the soft mattress. Her head landed directly on a pillow, her oversized ponytail splaying across the pillowcase. She let her arms flop to her sides, wrists dangling off the edges of the twin-sized bed. She lay still for a few seconds, not wanting to move a single inch as she soaked in the relaxation. Eventually, though, she became acutely aware of her own body heat, especially as it got trapped within her oversized jeans.</p><p>She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pokenav before gently placing it beside her on the bed. Then, she grabbed onto one of the exposed ends in her makeshift belt and, with a deft flick of the wrist, undid the knot and pulled the belt off in one fell swoop. She tossed it to the ground beside the bed, no doubt on top of the blanket she had yet to fix. With this out of the way, Flannery grabbed her pants around the waist and, arching her back, started shimmying her way out. They easily slid around her butt, exposing the pair of plain black boyshorts she had put on that morning. Once they reached her thighs, the sweat from her legs stuck fast to the worn fabric. She continued, and the sensation of peeling them apart sent a welcome chill across her body. Once the jeans were around her ankles, she kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them fall to the foot of her bed. Satisfied, she let out a breath and plopped back down on the bed.</p><p>Flannery looked up and down her bare legs. Though her skin was soft and pale, the muscles were lean and toned from both standing in the Gym all day and her regular exercise routine. Now, they also carried a thin sheen of perspiration. She rubbed them together and felt the slick surfaces glance off one another. Her face pulled in a grimace, and she spread out her legs across the bed’s width.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, I’m so gross and sweaty.</em>
</p><p>Just as she thought this, a breeze rolled in from the window she had left cracked that morning. It playfully danced across her exposed skin, sending tingles across her flat stomach and along her extremities. She relished it, basking in the momentary coolness.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, that feels nice. I like the heat, sure, but sometimes you just need to cool things down. Man, I don’t know how the other Gym Leaders do this.</em>
</p><p>At the mention of her fellow Gym Leaders, her mind abruptly stopped. The last thought echoed itself, but with a single, important alteration.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know how Winona does it.</em>
</p><p>She could instantly feel a flush in her cheeks at the drop of her name. Winona, the Flying-type Gym Leader from Fortree City, had been fluttering through Flannery’s thoughts more and more. It had started with her first meet-up with all the Hoenn leaders. Flannery had been so flustered and awkward, sitting among such an impressive collection of trainers. She wanted to talk to everyone, to hear just what it was like to be a Gym Leader from someone other than her grandfather. She was fascinated by Roxanne’s formal battle knowledge, impressed by Brawly’s fighting techniques, and dazzled by Wallace’s showmanship, but she was absolutely captivated by Winona’s tales of flight. Hearing her describe the bond she had with her Flying Pokémon, the freedom of soaring thought the clouds and the sensation of the wind whipping through your hair, it sent Flannery’s heart into overdrive. To say she had a crush on Winona seemed like a huge understatement at this point.</p><p>
  <em>Oh man, she’s just so… so cool! She’s such a strong trainer, her bond with her Pokémon is so far beyond me, and she’s so confident. I’ve never seen her get nervous or anything. Not to mention she’s super cute…</em>
</p><p>With her left hand, Flannery grabbed her Pokenav and flipped it open. She scrolled through her contacts until she came to Winona’s name, right at the end of the list. All the Gym Leaders had exchanged numbers with her during that first meet up, and while she had called many of them for advice, she had yet to call Winona. She was worried she would get too nervous talking over the phone and either blurt out something inappropriate or completely freeze up.</p><p>
  <em>If I embarrassed myself in front of her, I would just curl up in a ball and die.</em>
</p><p>She knew she was being overly dramatic, but that’s how she felt nonetheless. She stared at the Pokenav’s display, Winona’s name hovering over her reflection. She definitely wasn’t going to call her now, but seeing her name lit up on the screen was getting her heart racing ever so slightly. Her right hand moved to her stomach, and she started idly tracing circles around her belly button as she looked at her Pokenav. She let her mind wander, zoning out of her room and into her head.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what Winona is doing right now. Maybe she had a tough day at the Gym, just like me. Yeah, I bet she just finished up with a huge line of challengers. Probably beat them all, no problem. Then after she locked up the Gym for the night, she had to climb up those ladders in Fortree to get to her house. Hah, I’m sure she was sweating by the time she got up there. I’ll bet she wants nothing more than to strip out of her uniform and find… some way to relax.</em>
</p><p>Without even thinking, Flannery’s right hand had started moving south. She continued to trace out small circles as her fingers drifted past her bellybutton, down the smooth crevasse of her pelvis, and past the waistband of her underwear. She brushed past a small tuft of pubic hair that tickled her fingertip, then finally landed at the tip of her vagina. Navigating a path she had taken many times before, she found her way to the clitoris. A brief shudder ran up her spine at first contact, but then she started massaging it with her pointer and middle fingers in slow, deliberate circles. A gradual warmth started to build in her chest, and she let out a long breath through her nostrils. She clicked her Pokenav shut and nonchalantly tossed it to floor, where it landed with a hard <em>thud</em> among her belt and sheets. Flannery didn’t hear this noise, as she was too busy propping herself up against her headboard and continuing with her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>She probably takes off her helmet first. I bet she has a little bust for it and everything. Then, once it’s away, she undoes her ponytail. Her purple hair falls all over her face, and she probably blows it out of the way. I bet she makes the cutest face when that happens.</em>
</p><p>As she continued to methodically rub her clit, Flannery reached behind her with her free hand and grabbed onto the hair tie that kept her own ponytail up. Carefully, she wound her hand into the coils and pulled it off without tearing out any hair. The tie slid down her wrist, safe for later. Her blazing mane collapsed around her, languidly falling across her shoulders and face. She let out a puff of breath to try and move it out of her eyes, but it did not work. Without breaking her stroking rhythm, she pushed the bangs up out of her face and tucked them behind her head.</p><p>
  <em>Next comes the gloves. She pulls at the tip of each finger, one at a time, then slides the whole thing off once they’re all loose. Then the shoes. She slips them off by the door. I don’t think Winona is the kind of person to track dirt into her house. She probably also slips off her socks here too and carries them to the laundry. It’s been a long, hard day and she wants her feet to breathe. With that done, I bet she makes her way to the bathroom. She’s definitely going to… unwind with a… relaxing bath.</em>
</p><p>Flannery started to increase the rotations around her clit, making the circles faster and smaller. Smalls pants started to escape her lips, and she could feel new beads of sweat appearing along her brow and undulating chest.</p><p>
  <em>She gets to the bathroom and turns the faucet. As the tub start to fill, she undoes the snap on her neckpiece. Then, she… slowly… lowers the zipper on her jumpsuit.</em>
</p><p>With the pointer finger on her free hand, Flannery hooked it into the knot of her black shirt and untied it a single swipe. It fell open, revealing a red halter top with a flame insignia emblazoned on it. She quickly shrugged the shirt off, tossing it aside. Then, she reached her hand underneath the halter top and grabbed her right breast. Its softness filled her hand, and she let out a low moan as she gave it a gentle squeeze. She repositioned her hand, sliding her nipple between her middle and ring finger, and then she began to grope herself in time with her clit rubbing.</p><p>
  <em>She slides the jumpsuit off her shoulders. It falls to the ground, and she steps out of it. Underneath, she’s wearing a sports bra. It’s purple, just like her hair. It latches in the front, and she quickly undoes it so her tits can finally be free. I bet they look amazing, and they probably feel…</em>
</p><p>The panting was coming harder and faster. Small tremors were starting to rumble just beneath the surface of her skin. Flannery let go of her own breast and lifted her halter top up to her armpits. Her breasts fell forward, perfectly milky and round like twin full moons. Her nipples, small and pink against the lightness of her skin, were erect with excitement. With the top out of the way, Flannery readily pawed her other breast, massaging the areola quicker than before with her fingers and thumb.</p><p> <em>All that’s left are her pants. She hooks both thumbs under the waistband and slowly, steadily pulls them down. They catch for a moment on her butt, but with a firm yank, she sends them to the floor. She’s wearing high-waisted briefs that perfectly match with her bra, of course. They cover her butt enough for her to feel comfortable, but they show off just enough for her to strut her stuff. Then, just like the pants, she pulls the underwear down. Her bare ass jiggles from the motion. It’s full and round, the perfect size to grab onto and not let go. You just want to… just want to… </em></p><p>Flannery could hear her heart thumping loudly in her ears. In a near frenzy, she let go of her breast and grabbed onto the low waist of her boyshorts. Hiking her legs nearly to her chest, she pulled off the underwear and threw it against the back wall. A cool rush of air hit her between the legs, sending another tingle up her body. She lifted her fingers from her clitoris, slid them down the length of her labia, and plunged her middle finger into her awaiting slit. It was warm and inviting, her finger easily sliding between the lips. She began to stroke the inner wall, and a moan, this one high-pitched and filled with desire, spread across the empty room.</p><p><em>The bath is all ready now, and so is she. She dips a toe in to make sure it’s the perfect temperature. Warm, but not too hot. She lowers herself in and settles down in the water. It’s so warm, she practically melts. She could probably fall asleep in the bath. She doesn’t though, because almost as soon as she sits down, her fingers move to her pussy. It’s shaved, not because she has to but because she wants to, and she gently runs her fingers around the outside. She teases her clit a little bit, small circles around its perimeter. But she can’t resist for too long. Something’s been on her mind all day. Some</em>one<em>’s been one her mind all day. Without hesitation, she slips two fingers deep into her pussy and begins running them over every surface.</em></p><p>Flannery followed suit with her imagination, and she dipped her ring finger into her vagina. She shuddered with pleasure, the sensation rippling across her entire body. She slowly arched her fingers back and forth, her labored breathing moving in time with her strokes.</p><p>
  <em>Winona can feel every movement, every back and forth, but her mind is focused on a single person. She’s completely focused on her. Nothing else in the world matters at this exact moment.</em>
</p><p>Gradually, Flannery increased the tempo of her movements. Her fingers began to slide faster and faster, a <em>shlik</em> <em>shlik shlik </em>sound growing louder and louder with each motion.</p><p>
  <em>She starts going faster. Harder.</em>
</p><p>Her breathing was erratic. The movements of her hand were wild, now requiring her whole body. She rocked fully back and forth, her bed creaking against the sway.</p><p>
  <em>Water is starting to splash out of the tub, but she doesn’t care. She’s focused on something much more important. </em>
</p><p>The hair that she had tucked away earlier now sprang forth, crimson strands falling before her eyes. She did not pause. Her free hand shot up, raked the hair out of her face, and grabbed a fistful of hair to hold on to.</p><p>
  <em>She keeps going, as fast as she can.</em>
</p><p>Flannery’s right thumb shot to her clit, and she started vigorously rubbing it back and forth. The light tremors became shockwaves, amplifying in pleasure as she continued. She didn’t know how much more she could take, how much more she wanted to take.</p><p>
  <em>She’s getting close, so close that she can almost feel the release. She’s right on the brink.</em>
</p><p>She could feel herself on the brink.</p><p>
  <em>She wanted to explode.</em>
</p><p>She wanted to explode.</p><p>
  <em>To feel how that person felt.</em>
</p><p>To feel how that person felt.</p><p>
  <em>And then as she crossed over that final threshold, she couldn’t hold back anymore. She needed to let it out. She needed to scream, at the top of her lungs. “FLANNERY!”</em>
</p><p>“WINONA!”</p><p>Her mind and body screamed simultaneously as she tumbled over the edge. The climax was intense, enough to seize up every muscle in her body for a brief, unforgettable moment. Eruptions of ecstasy broke across her body, tossing her to and fro in a seemingly endless caldera of bliss. It swallowed her up, and she desperately hoped that she never surfaced. Her head went light, and she collapsed into a limp puddle across her disheveled bed, satisfied.</p><p>Slowly, her breathing returned to normal. She propped herself up on her elbows, then let her head rest against the bedframe instead. After letting out a content sigh, she pulled her halter top back over her breasts and sat up fully in her bed. Her muscles felt loose, no longer tightly knotted from the day’s stressors.</p><p>“Huh,” she remarked, “maybe I don’t need the hot springs after all.”</p><p>Then, she instantly became aware of the veneer of sweat covering every inch of her body. Craning her neck, she saw a human-sized imprint running all along her sheets. Flannery’s face turned beet red in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, oh wow. Yeah, I think I’ll stop by the hot springs.”</p><p>She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Her hair, still out of its ponytail, fell across her face once again. When it did, she stifled a giggle before neatly pulling her hair back and reapplying her hair tie. With her vision cleared, she made her way around her room, picking up the discarded clothing. Her shirt, underwear, jeans, all gathered up and tossed into the waiting laundry hamper. The only thing left was her belt. As she moved to retrieve it, she saw her Pokenav sitting next to it. She grabbed them both, then flicked open the Pokenav screen. It still displayed the bottom of her contact list, Winona’s name still highlighted. A small smile spread across her face.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll give her a call later.”</p><p>She closed the Pokenav and placed it on her bed. Moving across the room, she put her belt into the hamper and went to the closet. She pulled out her favorite two-piece swimsuit and a towel, and quickly got changed. She then threw an old, oversized shirt on top of her bikini, wrapped the towel around her waist, and headed for the door. As she crossed through her house, she suddenly noticed a bounce in her step. She shrugged, threw open the door, and prepared to enjoy the rest of her evening.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>